


Mukuro Ikusaba's Five Step Plan

by WinterPeach



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Comedy, F/F, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Mentally Ill Characters, Multi, Non Despair, Queer Characters, Slice of Life, komaeda the harmless stalker, there are three straights at hopes peak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterPeach/pseuds/WinterPeach
Summary: "Mukuro Ikusaba’s Five Step Plan To Be A Normal Teenager:1. Don’t let anyone know the weird girl from the drama club is your twin sister"Failed step one.Mukuro Ikusaba just wanted to be a normal teenager when she transferred to Hope's Peak Academy for the start of her junior year. Unfortunately, her twin sister has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> listen. let me have this. let me have a happy AU where no one dies for once  
> (If I spelled anyone's name wrong please let me know! I double checked on the wikia but this is only slightly beta'd)

Mukuro Ikusaba took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders back as she stared at the tall, imposing gates in front of Hope’s Peak Academy. It was the first day of her junior year as well as her first year at Hope’s Peak. The last four years, Mukuro attended a military academy but, after an incident that broke her arm and resulted in a three day suspension, she had decided to transfer.

Mukuro cluthched her hand into a fist as she walked inside, trying to calm her racing heart with little success. She didn’t want to attend Hope’s Peak at first, but it was the only place her parents would send her. It wasn’t that Hope’s Peak was a bad school- in fact it was one of the best in the country. No, the issue was far more personal: Mukuro’s twin sister had been attending it since her freshman year.

Mukuro loved her sister, of course. They shared everything, and she knew Junko would always support her. But, well, Junko was a weirdo. It wasn’t just that she was scarily intelligent and had a tendency to fall into a ridiculous persona at the drop of the hat. It wasn’t even that she had pretended to be an entirely different person for six months because she had a crush on her childhood friend. No, it was that Junko, without fail, managed to get Mukuro involved in humiliating, illegal schemes every single time the two were together.

Mukuro Ikusaba had two goals for her junior year: make friends and get a date. Neither of those things would happen if she hung around with her sister or even if anyone knew they were related.

As she took a seat in the auditorium for the opening ceremony, Mukuro thought back to the hastily scrawled list she had made the night before:  _ Mukuro Ikusaba’s Five Step Plan To Be A Normal Teenager. _

 

  * __Don’t let anyone know the weird girl from the drama club is your twin sister__


  * _Get over your anxiety and talk to people_


  * _Don’t get into fights (or at least ones that end in hospitalization)_


  * _Find someone cute and learn to flirt_


  * _Try to avoid being blatantly gay_



 

Junko would have mocked her endlessly if she knew about this list, Mukuro knew. Junko would also do her best to make all five items fail miserably and then get both of them suspended for indecent exposure. Again. But, Mukuro thought with a small smile, Junko didn’t know about the list and was in Class B, not Class A. 

“Mind if I sit here?” A friendly voice asked. Mukuro stiffened and nodded shortly. A friendly looking brown-haired boy sat down in the seat next to her. “I meant to get here earlier but I ended up oversleeping and by the time I got here there weren’t any seats by my friends. Are you a freshman? I haven’t seen you around before?”

“I’m a junior,” Mukuro replied shortly. “I just transferred here from Fenrir Military Academy.”

The boy’s face lit up. “No way! I’m a junior too! Are you in Class A or B? Oh, my name’s Makoto Naegi by the way, but you can call me Makoto. What’s your name?”

“Mukuro Ikusaba. And I’m in Class A this year.” Mukuro managed a small smile at the end of her response. Makoto seemed like a nice enough person, after all. He was the first person to smile at her at Hope’s Peak, and didn’t seem at all put off by her initially cold attitude.

“Whoa really? We’re in the same class then! That’s awesome! There’s eighteen in class B but there were only 14 in Class A before you came.”

“Really? Why?” 

“Well, uh,” Makoto tilted his head, “I don’t really know actually. They were gonna transfer Hajime and Izuru into Class A so we had sixteen in each class but then there was that whole bomb threat thing with Nagito and Headmaster Kirigiri decided to leave things they way they were.”

Mukuro was hit with the sudden realization that this Nagito kid was probably very, very good friends with her sister. “I don’t think I want to know what happened,” she said warily.

“Class B is crazy,” Makoto declared with a shrug. “I guess you weren’t here for the drugged soup thing either. Or the whole Ryoko Otanashi incident.”

Before Mukuro could reply, a bell rang and the hall quieted down. A well-dressed man Mukuro assumed was the headmaster made his way to a podium and began his speech. After him, the Steering Committee read a brief bulletin before welcoming the Student Council President, Kyosuke Munakata.

“Man I hate that guy,” Makoto muttered as Munakata began some rambling speech about power and dignity. 

“Why?” Mukuro whispered back. Junko had never really talked about the Student Council outside of her general dislike for them and their interference with her drama club. The club which had only one member- Junko herself.

“He’s had it out for me and Kyoko since we became friends and he’s also a total jerk to Chisa, even though she really cares about him. And his boyfriend’s a bully.”

“Boyfriend?” Mukuro repeated. She glanced back to at the stage and frowned slightly. “I wouldn’t have expected that one.”

“Yeah, well, Sakakura isn’t much of a catch,” Makoto said. He fell silent as Munakata finished his speech and the auditorium broke into polite applause.

As the entrance ceremony ended, Mukuro expected Makoto to leave her and go find his friends. To her surprise, he stood up and turned to her. “Here, I’ll show you around and introduce you to our classmates. I hope we’ll be really good friends!”

Mukuro followed her new… friend feeling more optimistic about attending Hope’s Peak than she had all morning.

 

Class A was already half full of students when Mukuro and Makoto arrived. As soon as they entered, the other students greeted Makoto and stared at her with wary eyes. Mukuro resisted the urge to take a step back, remembering Makoto’s smile and her five step plan. 

“Hey everyone! This is Mukuro Ikusaba, she’s new and in our class now,” Makoto introduced, giving her a little nudge forward.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! I am the class representative so please come to me if you have any concerns.” A boy with black hair and striking red eyes declared, standing up and giving her a stiff bow.

“Jeez, Ishimaru, way to lay it on thick. Can you be any more of an uptight jerk?” A boy with a large pompadour sneered, kicking his boots up on top of his desk.

“Umm guys… Can you maybe not fight today? I don’t think it will really make Ikusaba feel comfortable if we’re bickering from the moment she comes into our class.” A third student with messy brown hair and a kind face added. “My name is Chihiro Fujisaki, by the way. And that’s Mondo Owada. Don’t worry, his bark is worse than his bite!”

Mukuro smiled a bit nervously, taking note of a pin that Fujisaki was wearing- pastel purple with ‘they/them’ written in a plain white text. “It’s nice to meet you, Fujisaki. And you too, Ishimaru.”

“Here. come on! I want to introduce you to everyone else!” Makoto exclaimed, bouncing on his feet. Mukuro was reminded of a puppy for a moment. 

The rest of her classmates were introduced in short order. There was the captain of the swim team, Aoi Asahina- “just call me Hina! All my friends do!”- and Sakura Ogami, a tall muscular girl with a patient smile. There was a dark-haired girl furiously scribbling in a battered notebook that Makoto introduced as Touko Fukawa. She was, apparently, writing a mystery novel about a serial killer named Genocider Syo and a shy high school reporter investigating the murders. 

Celestia Ludenberg and Byakuya Togami were introduced next. Both seemed to be trying to one-up each other as they talked about how much money they had. In the corner of the room was Yasuhiro Hagakure, a self-proclaimed clairvoyant, who was eagerly telling a punk boy about his crystal ball. The boy, Leon Kuwata, Makoto said, had been on the baseball team their freshman year but ended up leaving the team to form a metal band with one of the other juniors, a girl named Ibuki Mioda. Finally, there was a somewhat overweight boy- Hifumi Yamada- drawing a pretty girl with blue hair.

“That’s Sayaka Maizono,” Makoto finished. “We went to middle school together but we didn’t know each other really. She ended up getting a record contract when a cover of hers went viral on youtube. She transferred in last year and she does some modeling now. But she’s pretty friendly.” Mukuro had heard of Sayaka before. Junko had complained for hours about “that blue-haired pop bitch” when the two of them modeled together.

“She called my hair fake,” Junko had complained over the phone one day. “Fake! She’s the one with extensions, not me!”

“So is that everyone?” Mukuro asked, trying not to think about Junko’s descriptions of her classmates.

“Well, uh,” Makoto tilted his head. “Kyoko’s not here yet which is kinda weird. But she should be here soon! I think you'll like her a lot, actually. She’s super smart but kinda shy at first. Her grandfather works for the police and that’s what she wants to do too. Her dad’s the headmaster here but, uh, they don’t really-”

Makoto was cut off by the door opening. “Apologies, Makoto, I received your text but the headmaster wished to speak to me before class began. I hope I have not inconvenienced you. You must be the new student, Mukuro Ikusaba. My name is Kyoko Kirigiri.”

Mukuro stared in awe at the lilac-haired girl standing in the doorway. Her face held a neutral expression, but there was a hint of fondness in her deep purple eyes. As she walked to her seat, she tossed her silky hair back with a toss of a gloved hand. Her skirt swished enticingly, revealing more of her legs.

Mukuro was so fucking gay. She could hear Junko laughing already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro makes a friend, Nagito has no chill, and Ibuki is very, very gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed part of the last chapter- Chihiro's pronouns are now given via pin instead of through dialogue.  
> UPDATE: Hajime's dialogue has been slightly altered to keep him more in character

Mukuro stared at the ceiling of her dorm room and sighed. Her first month at Hope’s Peak had been… interesting. Makoto was still almost disgustingly positive, Kyoko was still entirely too pretty, and Mukuro was still very, very gay. 

There was, however, one thing that bothered Mukuro above all the rest about Hope’s Peak: even after meeting the rest of the junior class, Junko hadn’t so much as breathed in her direction. Mukuro knew it was unbelievably hypocritical of her to be upset (after all, she had been the one to ask Junko to stay away) but she couldn’t deny that the cold dismissal hurt. For all her flaws and quirks, Junko had always been a good sister. Sure, she was mean and petty and as changeable as the weather, but she had never let Mukuro down or gone back on a promise.

Mukuro sighed and dragged herself out of bed. She shouldn’t waste her saturday dwelling on the fact that her sister was doing what she had been asked to. Of course, that left her with the problem of what she should do instead. Her assignments had all been completed during the week, along with several pieces of extra credit. She didn’t have a job on campus, nor did she need the money one would provide. She was not exceptionally close to anyone at school either. Makoto was always friendly and sat between her and Kyoko every day, but he was on good terms with the entire class (even the prickly ones like Touko and Byakuya who refused to even acknowledge her presence half the time).

No, after a month at Hope’s Peak Mukuro had found herself in almost the exact same position she had been in when she attended Fenrir. For all her attempts at making friends and being normal, she ended up in the same place she had started. 

Mukuro was dragged out of her self-pity by the sound of her doorbell ringing. Confused, she walked to the door and glanced through the peep hole. One of the boys from Class B was outside, looking mildly uncomfortable. “Can you let me in? It’s a bit of a story but I need to hide from someone and he’s probably just down the hall.”

Mukuro opened the door and ushered him inside. She squinted for a moment, trying to remember his name. She thought it was Hajime but she wasn’t quite sure. “What’s going on?” She asked as she shut the door and locked it.

“Thank you so much. That… could have been awkward.” The boy- Hajime- said, straightening his tie. “Do you know Nagito Komaeda from my class?”

“Yes?” Mukuro asked, confusion evident in her voice. “The one that threatened to blow up the school if you were transferred into Class A?”

“Well it wasn’t a real bomb it was just a bunch of fireworks and I think he was joking anyway,” Hajime looked profoundly uncomfortable as he continued to explain, “but yeah him. He’s been chasing me around all day since Izuru vanished into Enoshima’s room. Chiaki’s trying to hold him off but I know that won’t last long. You were the only person I haven’t hidden with who I thought might help me.”

“If Nagito bothers you so much, why don’t you get a restraining order against him? If the bomb threat wasn’t a real threat, there’s no reason not to.”

“Well, uh. Truth be told I kinda like him. He doesn’t have any friends really, besides me and Chiaki. And he’s not that bad as long as he stays out of his self-deprecating moods and doesn’t go off about hope or something weird.”

Mukuro raised an eyebrow skeptically, but she thought she could relate. Junko was kind of like that, in a way, and Mukuro had never considered anything as extreme as a restraining order. “So why is he following you around and not your brother? Makoto made it sound like you were the inferior twin in Nagito’s eyes.”

“He was for a while earlier. But there’s one person on campus Nagito refuses to talk to and that’s Enoshima. So after about three hours of borderline stalking, Izuru gave in and hid in her room. Lesser of two evils, I guess, but she’s kinda crazy.”

“Why is Nagito so scared of J-Enoshima?” Mukuro asked, stumbling over her sister’s name. Makoto didn’t know that much about Class B, besides the obvious, and she was a little curious about her sister’s classmates.

“You don’t know Enoshima very well, do you?” Hajime asked rhetorically. “She’s… she’s kinda crazy. Freshman year she straight up told the Student Council she was running a betting pool on who snapped and killed someone else first when they didn’t let her form a drama club. Actually, uh, she got along pretty well with Nagito for a while. And then- I’m not super clear on the details but there was something about an arm transplant and now they can’t stand each other. I think he had a crush on her, honestly.”

“Sounds like a love triangle. Nagito’s in love with Izuru and Junko but Junko’s in love with Izuru…” Muloro muttered. After a split second she realized what she had said and snapped her mouth shut, looking at Hajime with terror in her eyes. “Fuck,” she swore.

“You do realize that I know you’re twins, right?” Hajime asked, amusement evident in his voice. “But don’t worry, i get why you didn’t want people to know. Trust me, I know how it is when you have a weird twin.”

Mukuro thought back to all the interactions she had had with Izuru and had to admit that Hajime had a point. “Weird twin buddies?” She asked slowly, thinking back to her goal of making friends.

“Weird twin buddies,” Hajime agreed. “Hey, if we sneak out the window we can probably take the bus into town. Some of the kids from my class are hanging out in the park and you can come if you want.”

“I think… I should grab my wallet,” Mukuro decided. Hajime smiled and for the first time since meeting Makoto, Mukuro thought she might have made a friend.

 

When she arrived at the park with Hajime, Mukuro noticed that Sayaka was also there, but the rest of the group was from Class B. Junko was, thankfully, absent. She recognized Ibuki Mioda, Kazuichi Souda, and Chiaki sitting on blankets in the grass, laughing and joking around. Hajime yelled a greeting once they were within earshot and Mukuro took a deep breath and steeled her nerves.

“Mukuro-chan! Ibuki’s so glad you’re here!” The musician jumped to her feet and tackled Mukuro in a warm, enthusiastic hug. “Hajime-chan said he was going to bring you, but Ibuki didn’t know if you’d really come cause you don’t really hang out with anyone usually.”

Mukuro glanced at the brown-haired boy in question, who had a faint blush on his cheeks. “You didn’t tell them about how you invited me, did you?” Mukuro asked, already knowing the answer.

“I might have left out some details,” Hajime admitted. “You remember everyone, right? I’m surprised more people aren’t here, actually.”

“Mahiru and Hiyoko went off to take pictures, Nekomaru and Akane are training with Sakura from Class A, Gundam and Sonia are probably summoning a demon and everyone else was busy… I think.” Chiaki never looked up from her game as she spoke. “But now you two are here. Which is good. I think.”

“I’m glad I was invited,” Mukuro replied diplomatically.

“Woohoo! Mukuro-chan do you play any instruments? Ibuki is forming a band with Sayaka-chan! Ibuki is gonna play guitar and Sayaka-chan is going to sing with her! And Leon-chan is going to play bass. Ibuki asked Hajime-chan to be her drummer but he said he can’t play and didn’t believe Ibuki when she said he’d be fine. So you can play the drums in Ibuki’s band!”

“I don’t play the drums either,” Mukuro admitted. “Maybe you should ask some of the underclassmen? You could try to form a club too.”

“She tried,” Sayaka interjected. “Munakata said he’d kill himself before he allowed Hope’s Peak to accept a heavy metal-pop fusion band as a legitimate club on campus.”

Mukuro tried unsuccessfully to stifle her laugh. “Makoto hates Munakata,” she remarked. “From what I’ve heard, he seems to be rather…”

“Prissy?” Souda offered with a shark-like grin. “Cause that about sums him up. I dunno how Chisa can stand him. Dude pisses me off more than Komaeda and he hit me with a truck once.”

“You just don’t like him because he’s the one who called you out for stalking Sonia,” Sayaka joked.

“Miss Sonia…” Souda’s eyes went glassy as he said the exchange student’s name with a breathy tone.  Mukuro glanced at Hajime in confusion.

“Souda’s been obsessed with Sonia since like freshman year. Somehow, he hasn’t figured out that not only is she a lesbian, she’s also best friends with Gundam. And Souda bullies Gundam for being into that dark magic stuff.”

“I didn’t know Sonia was interested in girls,” Mukuro said, surprised. Sonia was very pretty, although nowhere near as gorgeous as Kyoko was, and she was certainly kind if a bit assertive at times. Kyoko was assertive too, of course, but in a different, quieter way. While Sonia commanded, Kyoko simply guided, suggested, and inevitably got her way with her soft voice and sharp deductive reasoning skills.

“Sonia-chan and Ibuki used to date!” Ibuki boasted. “But now Ibuki is with Sayaka-chan and Sonia-chan is single. But Ibuki thinks that Sonia-chan has a crush on someone and just isn’t telling Ibuki.”

Mukuro glanced between her classmate and the oblivious Ibuki before looking back at Hajime, who shrugged. “I think there’s like three straight people in our grade,” was all he said.

“Really?” Mukuro asked. “Isn’t that… extremely statistically improbable?”

“Most of Hope’s Peak is statistically improbable… I think,” Chiaki said. She set her game aside for a minute. “Hajime? We should all go out for lunch maybe.”

“Ibuki likes that idea! We can show Mukuro-chan the ramen shop!” Ibuki shouted. The rest of the group made similar remarks, and the six students set off to get food. Mukuro found herself smiling. 

“Aren’t you glad you decided to come?” Hajime asked.

“Yeah,” Mukuro agreed. “I think you all have the potential to be… my very best friends.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes about this AU:  
> -Mukuro attended a private military academy for Junior High/first part of high school  
> -Junko isn’t obsessed with despair/ crazy… she’s just a really smart drama nerd with no concept of boundries  
> -Hajime and Izuru are also twins; Hajime lives with his mother while Izuru lives with his father & step mom  
> -The Warriors of Hope are a gang of adorable freshmen in the drama club with Junko  
> -Komaru, Sato and Natsumi and the NDRV3 kids make up the sophomore class  
> -The 77th and 78th class are both juniors, although Junko makes sure she is not in the same class as her twin  
> -DR3 characters from other classes (Chisa, Gekkogahara etc) are the senior class along with Matsuda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro thinks about her childhood and Junko finally arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates from last chapter: I changed Soda to Souda. I also reformatted the first chapter  
> Huge thanks to Ash for helping edit this chapter as I attempted to do Junko justice  
> *For the sake of this AU, Junko has Borderline Personality Disorder

Mukuro walked back to the dorms with Hajime and her new friends after lunch. It had been an experience: Ibuki had knocked over four cups of water, Souda had eaten three beef bowls without pause, and Chiaki had managed to eat while still playing her game. At one point, Hajime had asked her how she managed to get to the picnic when she was supposed to be distracting Komaeda, to which she had simply shrugged and said, “Nagito knew that you wanted me to deal with him before we started talking… I think.”

Even now, in front of her bedroom door, Mukuro smiled as she remembered the way Hajime had simply shrugged, as if he had been expecting that answer, and went back to eating while Ibuki rambled on about the history of punk rock and the merits of different guitar brands. It had been such a normal, friendly environment—the kind Mukuro had always longed to be a part of. And now, for the first time since her transfer, she thought she had found it. Now the only thing she wanted was a date with Kyoko.

But as soon as Mukuro stepped into her dorm, she knew something was wrong. There was the sharp smell of nail polish permeating the air and upbeat humming that Mukuro could have recognized anywhere. Sure enough, Junko was lounging on Mukuro’s bed, nails glistening as she typed away on her overly bedazzled phone. “Sis! I've been waiting here foreeeeeeveeeer!” She declared, waving a hand theatrically. 

“Junko,” Mukuro greeted with a slight frown. “I thought you agreed to pretend we were strangers.”

“Oh, come on, silly! Did you really think I was gonna do that? You're my big sister; I couldn't leave you alone! You aren't mad at lil’ ol’ me, right?” Junko widened her eyes and spoke in a cutesy voice Mukuro had long associated with her sister’s attempts at blatant persuasion.

“What do you want, then?” Mukuro asked instead of responding. She collapsed into a chair, suddenly fatigued, and crossed her arms. Dealing with Junko was exhausting from the start.

“You,” Junko declared in her haughtiest tone, “are going to help the drama club with their fall production!”

“Junko, you're the only member of the drama club. I don't think you can put a play on with only two people.”

“Ah but that's where you're wrong! The drama club now has  _ six  _ members! And I managed to convince a few others to come and help out for this as well. Please? Pretty please? Do it for your baby sister, Muku!”

Mukuro hesitated, staring at her sister’s pleading face and saying nothing for a long moment. “What would you need me to do?” she asked finally.

“Success! Awww yeah, I’ve still got it!” Junk cheered, tone shifting into one Mukuro could only describe as punk-ish. “But seriously, it isn't that much. You’re playing the maid to a rich socialite—that’s me of course!—and one of the suspects for the murder. Nagito is going to be the servant. I thought about calling him the butler, but that seemed too generic, so I changed it.”

“And why do I have to be the maid?”

Junko pouted. “Because Izzy refused to wear a maid costume and I blackmailed Kirigiri into being in it specifically for you.”

“You… what?” Mukuro sputtered. “Why?”

“Well, ‘cause you’re totally in love with her, duhh. Besides, I miss you! And I knew you wouldn’t wanna do it, so I had to get creative.”

“Tell me more about the play,” Mukuro said, still thinking over what her sister had said. It was such a Junko thing to do, of course, demanding Mukuro’s help. But it also seemed like it was meant to help Mukuro too. There was nothing illegal about it, it seemed like she had a minor role, and Junko had even roped her crush into it specifically to benefit Mukuro. Of course, it went against all of Mukuro’s wishes and violated their agreement in pretty much every way possible... but, well, that was Junko. A month of cooperation was more than Mukuro had ever expected.

“I was hoping you’d ask!” Junko’s eyes lit up, the way they always did when she had an excuse to talk about her passions. “See, it’s a murder mystery that plays upon tropes. The suspicious staff, the hardboiled detective, the rising starlet, the greedy businessman... they’re all there, and they all have a motive to kill! But here’s the twist… the audience votes on the killer, and whoever they pick delivers a dramatic monologue where they confess their sins.”

“That sounds,” Mukuro paused, “interesting?”

“Exactly! Oh, you’ll love the freshmen who joined my club, sister. Monaca is going to play my disabled younger sister, who’s been hidden away from birth. She even has a wheelchair from when she broke her leg last year! And Kotoko is playing the actress, she’s just darling… And… well, you’ll meet them all at rehearsal.”

“So there’s no way out of this?” Mukuro asked, already knowing the answer.

“Nope! Well, not if you want me to help you with your love life. Or if you ever want me to speak to you again!”

“Fine,” Mukuro agreed. “I’ll do the play for you. Just... please, no nudity, nothing illegal, and don’t tell Kyoko I like her.”

“Cross my heart and swear on Izuru’s good opinion of me! Thanks, Muku you’re the bestest!” Before Mukuro could point out that Izuru had a low opinion of everyone, Junko included, her sister was bouncing out of the room, leaving only a bottle of cherry red nail polish and the vague sense that everything had spiraled out of control behind.

Ever since they were children, Junko had always been the twin in charge. For the most part, Mukuro didn’t mind. While her sister was outgoing, she was introverted and moody. It had always been easier to let herself go with the flow, even if ‘the flow’ often landed her in dangerous or illegal situations. At the end of the day, Junko wanted to have a good time, and she always managed to find some way to spice things up.

Mukuro remembered being left behind when Junko wanted to hang out with Matsuda, too. She didn’t mind, though, because those were the times she could spend being her own person, instead of Junko’s twin. She became interested in the military, and eventually wrote an essay that led to Fenrir Academy scouting her, while Junko was off having adventures and gathering followers without her.

As they grew up, however, Mukuro knew their sisterly relationship became unbalanced. Junko’s diagnosis of Borderline Personality Disorder had provided some sort of explanation, but no solutions. By the time she started at Fenrir and Junko went to Hope’s Peak, Mukuro had become little more than a means to an end for Junko.

Sometimes, she thought their two years apart had been the best choice she’d ever made. It gave her a chance to become more than half of Junko’s whole being, and it gave Junko a chance to understand how valuable their relationship was. Mukuro had never doubted that Junko loved her, nor had she ever doubted Junko’s willingness to cross any and all lines for her, but she had questioned if Junko was even aware of those things.

Maybe, just maybe, agreeing to be in the play would be a major step towards finding that balance they used to have, Mukuro mused. And maybe she would enjoy it too. At the very least, she would have an excuse to spend time with Kyoko—assuming, of course, Junko hadn’t simply made that up to convince her.

Well, there was no use worrying about it now. She had agreed to do the play and now she was stuck with it. As always, Junko had dragged her into something unexpected, and now all that was left was enjoying the ride.

A noise from her phone interrupted Mukuro’s reminiscing. She glanced down, surprised to see Kyoko’s name followed by a text. “ _ Did Junko Enoshima just barge into your room and tell you that you were going to be in a play with her?” _

Yeah, same old Junko.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about this AU:  
> Mukuro attended a private military academy for Junior High/first part of high school  
> Junko isn’t obsessed with despair/ crazy… she’s just a really smart drama nerd with no concept of boundaries  
> Hajime and Izuru are also twins; Hajime lives with his mother while Izuru lives with his father & step mom  
> The Warriors of Hope are a gang of adorable freshmen in the drama club with Junko  
> Komaru, Sato and Natsumi and the NDRV3 kids make up the sophomore class  
> The 77th and 78th class are both juniors, although Junko makes sure she is not in the same class as her twin  
> DR3 characters from other classes (Chisa, Gekkogahara etc) are the senior class along with Matsuda.


End file.
